Break The Wall
by nhiai93
Summary: This story is about 5 OCs where they are in Japan as exchange students. But our main OC had a difficult and want to know the truth until the day her true identity, past and future change her life. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and setting, while the guys belongs to Voltage inc.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

So I have been planning this fanfic since around April. And I will apologize in advance for my writing skill. But as for now… it will be the prologue (more like introduction some characters that are involved in the story-line). And since it is prologue, I wrote this in first person view, but that will be changed in the very first chapter.

Most of the characters are irl friends of mine, and I already asked them for approval. So some of them have real traits, while others are based up stories. And this has one certain Voltage game in mind.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It had been 6 months since my new friends and I came to Tokyo to fulfill our dreams, to be exchange students in Japan. We now live together in a big house, and we share the bill so everything was fair for everyone. We do have our own part-time jobs, but not all at the same work-place. We would sometimes visit each other's work-place whenever we have time, and go home together.

Ana is a very cheerful girl, but she isn't very good when things get very busy. Because she usually keeps her cool during stressful time, and she will panic if it's too much. She's a year older than me, and she is currently taking an animation course at university. After she finished her classes during the days, she works at a book shop near campus, as she loves making animations and reading books.

Ellen, only a month older than me, is very talkative and very considering about people around her. She may be the second youngest among us, but she is the one who keeps her eyes on everyone's bills. She is taking economic management, but she works at a maid café near our apartment. She totally has someone who would assign her as their maid, since he is in love with her and he is her regular guest.

Mimiko, who is 2 years older than me and Ellen, is "considered" as one of our big sisters. There are times where she doesn't act according to her age, acting childish, so she would get scolded by her trainer. She is taking computer design, as she really likes the design for a lot of variety of games. But then she is a trainee at Seishun, so her getting scolded is somehow…known within her team and between us at our apartment. That only happens whenever she plays tennis, but when she doesn't play tennis, or to be precisely out of court, she is a quiet person.

Vivian, the oldest among us and the only one who I have known longest since my childhood, is really passionate for being our stylist when it comes to parties. She is taking fashion design at university, and works at a clothes shop just in town. Whenever I ended up in trouble when I was small, she would take care of me as a real big sister.

As for me, I don't remember anything from my own childhood. So far I know about myself, is that I'm an adopted child into this family and that I have moved away when I was 8. I don't know why, but that is what my current parents have told when I turned 18. They only told me that there are some circumstances that I had to be adopted away. Oh! Sorry for not proper introduce myself. My name is Ai, currently 19 but to be soon 20. I'm currently taking hotel management at university, and works at a bakery as my part-time job.

One day, on my way back home from my part-time job, I bumped into a tall man who seems to look a bit suspicious against me and was in a hurry. But I didn't care apologizing when he walked away. Who would have known that this day, would have turned my world up-side-down in the next few days…


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

_Early morning:_

The alarm clocks went off at the same time in 4 different rooms, beside one room where the person was already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. The alarms still rang for another 15 minutes, and finally 2 alarms got shut down. Ellen and Vivian went to the each bathroom to do their stuff, while Ana and Mimiko still slept with their alarms ringing through the house.

"Ana! Mimiko! It's time to wake up! You two are always the last two persons to step out of your bedroom!" Ai screamed as she went up to the second floor. "Ellen and Vivian can go and eat breakfast after you guys are finished in the bathroom. I will take a shower after one of you finish."

Ai went into her room to get ready to take a shower. While she was in her room and wait till one of the bathroom is not occupied, she packed her bag for her classes and her part-time job as she had to go to work after her classes. Just when she heard one of the bathrooms got unoccupied and went out of her room, she took her last look at a certain picture and a letter that were at her desk. The picture was the only thing that could let her see her real parents, her past self before she moved out into a new family. While the letter, was the only lead she had to where her parents live.

'I wonder why I had to be adopted away even I just had lost my memories. There has to be reason behind it. And the fact that my real parents still live, I need to find the truth soon.'

Ai had been repeating this thought over and over again every time she looked at that family picture. But the only way to find that answer was to live in Japan. This was actually her real motivation all this time. She lied to her friends, because she didn't want them to worry about her. So she told them that she likes the culture and the language as a cover up reason to travel with them as an exchange student.

After Ai finished her shower, she saw Mimiko standing in front of the door and waited for her turn. "It was about time you finally wake up, Mimiko. The breakfast is ready, so you can just eat when you are downstairs. And by the way, has Ana awaken yet? Or is she still asleep?"

"Ai, you know me, I stayed up late for something. And yes, she is awake. She is currently using the other bathroom. I only used that bathroom a few seconds. And thanks for making breakfast. So you're coming home late today?" Mimiko asked right before she went into the bathroom.

"Huh? Yeah. I have to work today. There was a change in the shift yesterday because someone got a cold." Ai gave a wry smile and replied back to Mimiko as she walked toward her room to take her bag. "And I'm going to leave now, as got an early class to attend. So see you later today."

"Yeah. And have fun at work," said Mimiko smiling as closed the bathroom door

When Ai went downstairs, she saw that Vivian and Ana had just finished their breakfast and getting ready for the day, while Ellen was washing the dishes.

"Guys! I will be leaving now as I got an early class. Also I won't be home until night because of work. So between you two have to make the dinner for today and the next few days." Ai said to the rest while they were still doing their stuff.

"Sure! I can make dinner tonight, and we can exchange shifts for the next few days," said Vivian to confirm her schedule with everyone beside Mimiko.

"I would rather stay you and Ellen to decide shifts between you two. I don't trust Ana or Mimiko, when it comes to kitchen matters..." said Ai while tilting her head.

"HEY! That's rude! I'm very reliable!" screamed Ana from the living room.

"Not at all! But what is your cooking skill when it comes to us three? I'm already in the position to make breakfast every day. While it is either I or Ellen or Vivian has to take shift in making dinner. Well, I better leave now or I will get late for my morning class. See you guys later tonight!"

Like every single day, Ai walked to university. It will only be a waste of using so much money on transport when all of them live so close to university. Even though it was possible to ride a bicycle to university, she figured it was too much effort.

* * *

_Later that day - night:_

"Thank you for visiting our store!"

Finally the day for Ai was over. Just when she was about to go back to the kitchen after taking the leftover cakes, her co-worker, Koki, asked her.

"Ai, do you need a ride home? It's really dark outside now, and you may be really tired as worked through two shifts today. Plus it is dangerous for a girl to walk home at this hour."

"Koki, it's alright. I heard from the others that you actually are going to a drinking party after this. So I think it is better that you meet up with them on time than being late," said Ai back to Koki and went into the kitchen.

"The party can wait, it's not like I'm popular anyway," he said while smiling and leaned against the workbench. Then he said in a severe voice. "I'm just worried about you, okay? Since there has been a rumor going on that there is a murder lurking around here."

"I'll be alright as long as I take a crowded road, right? And if there were ever to happen something to me, I'd call you. Also, you are the only one who knows my real intention in coming to Japan. I trust you."

"If you insist in doing so, I won't keep on asking. But do come and ask me for help if needed. I'd be willing help you, even if you were drunk and unable to get home." He said the last part while smirking at her.

The memories of a drunken escapade when Ai splattered the real reason of her journey to Japan passed through both their minds. They were coworkers, knowing each other for only 4 months. Her state was such, he felt compelled to drive her home.

"I'll take these leftovers home, since there are so many. While for the others, I'll make more of them when I come back tomorrow. Is that alright?" Ai asked as she packed few cheesecakes into a small box.

"Sure. Take care on your way home, and I'll see you tomorrow." As Koki said this, he went upstairs to his home to get ready for his party.

On the way home from the bakery, Ai always listened to her iPod to not be distracted of what's going on around her, especially when she was in deep thought about how she would approach her parents. She thought of going to their house this weekend as everyone had their own plans with their classmates.

Even thought she said she would take the highway where it was most crowded, she took her usual shortcuts on her way home. Ai's concentration was such, she didn't give notice to the man running toward her in a rush until he bumped into her. She almost lost her balance, but managed to stand still without falling. But she didn't know that her wristband had fallen out of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I..." Her words trailed off when she saw the eyes of his widened. "Is something wrong?" She asked the man carefully.

The man took those words by surprise and dashed off toward the way he was supposed to go. Ai just looked at his figure till she couldn't see him anymore. At this point, little did she know, the man had witnessed the wristband that would bring misfortune to her life.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02:**

* * *

"We got a report that there been a murder case last night at XX place. It is said that the culprit is a man, about 180cm tall. It is suspected that this case is connected with the previous cases..."

The television was on while all 5 girls were sitting by the dining table and eating the breakfast together. The news about last night happening was all over the news. The place where the murder took place was nearby the way Ai went home, but also around the same time she went home.

"Ai... Didn't you take that way home yesterday?" Ana asked Ai to confirm the fact. She hadn't told any of them, the fact that she had met someone suspicious on her way home. Ana's voice was full of worries.

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't see anything out of ordinary." Ai put on a smile to reassure Ana, Vivian, Mimiko and Ellen that she was alright.

"If you say so, but I think you should get Koki to drive you home tonight." Ellen voiced up her opinion even though everything was calmed down. "It is to be sure so you won't be in any kind of trouble."

"Hey! Don't jinx me! Your words always make things come true, Ellen!"

"I agree with Ellen, Ai," said Vivian with a concerned voice. "Especially when the murderer is still wandering around, plus that this murder case was really near the way you usually walk home from where you work. You better ask him to drive you home today, since you declined his offer yesterday."

"Oka-… Wait. How did you know the fact he asked me yesterday?" Ai looked at Vivian with wide eyes. She did remember clearly that she hadn't mentioned anything about Koki asked her to get a ride home.

"Koki called home to tell us that you decided to walk home, instead of taking up his offer." Mimiko piped up from silence. "I wonder sometimes if there is something between you two. So spit it out."

"To start off, we are not in relationship if that is what you asking for. And plus..." her voice drifted and looked at Ellen and Ana. "You know that you two will be late for class now, right?"

The moment Ai finished talking, Ana and Ellen looked at the clock to see that they are 10 minutes late to leave the house than their usual time. They began to panic and get ready to leave the house so they could reach their classes. Ai, Mimiko and Vivian were still sitting around the table, because they only have noon and afternoon classes.

"Guys, I will be leaving now. So I see you later tonight."

Ai began to leave the house and checked the mailbox which is her daily routine before she left for university. In there was an envelope addressed to her, but it didn't mention from whom. It only said "To Young Miss with Red Hair". And among them, which meant that it was to her. So on her way to university, she opened the mysterious envelope and read the content.

"_Dear, Young Miss Ai._

_You may think of this mysterious letter as a joke, but it's not. We are now after you. We will be taking you away within the next few days. We won't say when, but soon."_

The letter was printed, proving identification by handwriting futile. Ai regarded the letter as a joke, so she tucked the letter away inside her bag, although the fact that they knew her name left a glimpse of worry in her. Compared to how they wrote to her on the envelope with description about her, and how it was written with her name. She decided to suspect it may be a prank from teens around the neighborhood.

Later that night when she finished for her day at work, she would do her usual routine after closing the store. And she still decided to walk home instead of taking Koki's offer to drive her home. This went on for the next few days and nothing happened, until 6th day, the weekend, after she got the letter.

During this weekend, Ellen, Ana, Vivian and Mimiko had their own plans. Some were going to work, and some were out with their classmates. While Ai, planed on going to that address which was on the envelope from her real parents.

On her way to her goal, she pondered and worried "_what if her parents didn't know about her being there in Japan, what if they actually just wanted to abandon her, what if they didn't remember her anymore?"_

While Ai was in her deep thought contemplating her "what ifs", there was a man walking behind her, far behind. He was wearing a cap, low below his eyes. He took his chance to attack her after she turned around at the corner of the road. Just when Ai turned around the corner, the man sprint up to her and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

Ai didn't know what to do, but she knew that she had to scream for help. She was about to shout as he covered her mouth to stop her from making any noise. She struggled from his grip.

"It is better you stop struggling. Because you know who I am, plus we need you. We don't want to hurt you, unless you want to be injured."

The attacker's eyes were still covered by the shadow of his cap. Ai sensed her fear piling up, so she shut her eyes and prayed that somebody would come to her rescue. It was as if her prayer was heard, she felt the man's grip loosened and heard a groan and a thud. She opened her eyes to see that a suit wearing gentleman of dark hair had her attacker on the ground.

"Chief, I got the culprit. And we have secured our client. … Yes."

"Oi, Kaiji! Just don't break his back bone. We need him during the interrogation." Another suit wearing gentleman appeared in the scene, this one had brown hair.

The man named Kaiji stood up after he handcuffed the suspect. He then gave Ai a nostalgic glance.

"Well, she seems to be alright under this kind of situation too. So Subaru, are you going to notify them? They might find the lead now." He said and then gave Ai a smile, but she was befuddled by the situation that had just unfolded before her.

'_Just what is going on, and why does this guy named Kaiji seem so familiar to me?'_


	4. Chapter 03

**Author's note:**

Sorry for not updating my fanfic in a long time! I had been busy with studying for exams before summer vacation. And during vacation, I was travelling away to visit my relatives in VN for almost 6 weeks. The internet connection wasn't the best, so I couldn't do anything beside playing games on my PS Vita or 3DS... As an apologize for long absence, I will post 2 chapter today!

Thank you for following my story, Ainlina101, AmoraFortuna, ariannapotter96. And thank you for following and favorite my story, thebananakeeper.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs and the setting, but not any of these wonderful bodyguards. They belong to Voltage Inc.

* * *

**Chapter 03:**

_A few days prior to the attack on Ai:_

"Chief, the higher up wants to talk with you. It seems like something big will be happening."

Subaru came into Daichi's office and notified him with the message he just got when he was on his way to the bodyguards' room.

"Thank you, Subaru. Then I will take my leave. Look after the room for the moment I'm away. And call everyone to this room. We might get a mission to do."

"Yes sir. Is there anything more that I need to know?"

"No. That's it for now. So see you later."

After Daichi left the room, Subaru made sure he called the rest of the team to the room. A moment later after everyone had assembled in the room, Daichi in to the room with files for their new mission. He handed everyone the files about their new client they are going to look after.

"This person will be our new client. It seems that Mr. Takizawa had just received a threat," said Daichi after he finished handing out the files to the other bodyguards. "This young lady who is our client seems to have encountered the culprit on her way home, on the night of the murder case two days ago."

"What? But if she met the culprit, why haven't the police heard anything?" Sora asked Daichi in surprise of the fact. "But wait. What does this have to with Mr. Takizawa?"

"If you read further into the information I have given to you, you will find the answer. Probably I should say this too. Because there is a small fact that isn't mentioned the data I have given to you."

After Daichi mentioned this, he took a glimpse at Kaiji who seemed to have another thought. So Daichi decided to ask Kaiji if there was any problem, since he didn't seem to be very focus to the given information.

"Kaiji, is there any problem you see here?"

"Huh?! No. I just thought I know this person from before. But from her name, it must only be another person."

"I guess you may know her if you say so. She is actually Mr. and Mrs. Takizawa's daughter. This is what Mr. Takizawa saying."

"What?! If she is Ai that I have known, why is her information saying that she is from Norway? Plus it says that her last name is Sakurai."

"Then may I ask you until when did she not appear in your life? That is probably that time she got adopted away."

"Well…"

Just when Kaiji was about to start talking the reason from his point of view after recollecting his memory, Subaru began to jump in the discussion as he, Mizuki and Sora couldn't keep up what was going on.

"Chief, I think it is better that you explain us first why we protect her, what is going on, and then Kaiji can explain his reason about our client."

"You're right, Subaru. Then I shall begin this explanation. Mr. Takizawa received this threat, which you can see on the next page after the details about our client. It seems that the group that had always following them for a long time, started to act up against Mr. Takizawa once again."

"Wait. So they didn't do anything until now?" Mizuki asked in surprise of the fact that a group started to go active after their hiatus.

"This is where the point starts. As I mentioned a bit earlier before I asked Kaiji, she may have met the culprit for the case two days ago. Because on the threat, they do say that they will take her life if Mr. Takizawa doesn't listen to their wishes. Only Mr. and Mrs. Takizawa knew that Ms. Ai is here in Japan as an exchange student, because they still keep in contact with her adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. But they still don't know how they know about this fact, also what they really are after. So let hear the story from Kaiji what happened from your view."

Daichi gave Kaiji a nod, a sign which told him that he can now start to talk his story from his past with Ai.

"Well… We always hang out with each other after school. But during my 6th grade in elementary school one day, she suddenly stop coming to school. And then about a few weeks later after her disappearance, I learned that she had already moved away with her family to another city. That is what I had been told. So I basically thought that the reason she had been away from school was that she wanted to help at home. She's the kind of person to help other than rather getting helped. And that she is younger than me, she knows how to take responsibility."

"Kaiji, so you are saying that from your knowledge is that she and her family moved away to another city? The only fact you know?" Subaru started to talk after he tried to tie in the given information.

"Yes. So I didn't know until now that she was actually adopted away. And that she is Mr. and Mrs. Takizawa's daughter. Chief, may I ask you the reason why?"

"But Kaiji, you should actually know that you are currently working for her parents. And that you haven't seen her around or something." Sora said this as if it was matter of fact.

"To be honest, I only know her first name and not her last name. She never mentioned her last name when we started to talk with each other. Plus I have never met her parents. Because she always said that her parents were busy, and she always came over to my house." Kaiji answered Sora with confidence. But he was still shocked inside about the fact that she was actually adopted away, and not moved away.

"About the fact why she was adopted away, Mr. Takizawa wants to talk about it himself when he meets Miss Ai. So I don't know the why they gave her away too." Daichi said this to ease the tension that had been created after listened to Kaiji's story. "And now I want to go over the details for the protection of Miss Ai."

The bodyguard team went over the details many times to make sure everyone know who will watch over Ai from the next day. But they didn't expect that they would attack her a few days after they went over the detail.


	5. Chapter 04

**Author's note:**

Here is the promised second chapter for today's update! I hope you will enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs and the setting, but not any of these wonderful bodyguards. They belong to Voltage Inc.

* * *

**Chapter 04:**

_Present time – After securing Ai from danger:_

Ai was looking at the two men who stood in front of her. She had a lot of questions to ask them, but couldn't voice her questions to them.

'_What is going on? So the threat I got a few days ago…'_

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" The guy who is named Subaru asked her with a concerned voice which brings her back to the reality.

"Ah! Yes, I'm not hurt anywhere. I'm just surprised of what is going on."

"Subaru, since we are actually near the resident, why don't we just take her there for safety after we finished handing this guy to Ishigami?"

"Yeah, I also think it is better that way. I already made a call to him, so he will be arriving here soon. And…" As Subaru's voice drifted away and decided to take a look at Ai, he saw the wristband at her wrist and started to talk to Kaiji again. "I guess I know how they knew she is one of Takizawa family now. Just take a look at her wrist."

Kaiji did as Subaru mentioned him to do, and saw that her wristband actually has the Takizawa family crest, that dangled in an extra small chain connected to the main chain.

"Yeah, I see it now. But if I'm correct, Mr. Takizawa is currently out on meeting with Chief as his bodyguards. So I will contact Chief about this on the way to the resident."

"I think you can call him now. I can see Ishigami's car from here."

As all of them see the car approach them, and Kaiji made a call to Daichi through his headset, Ai was still confused of what had happened and will happen to her now. After a few words being exchanged between the three men, Subaru and Kaiji looked at her and said that they will take her a safer place.

"And… What are you doing around here? It looks like you're not out for shopping either." Subaru asked Ai as he wondered just when he went to give Kaiji a backup in case something happened. "Also, you don't need to be nervous. We are bodyguards, and that guy with glasses is from Public Safety Department. So you can trust us with the information."

"Uhm… Well…" Ai looked into her bag and took out the envelope that she had kept with the address. "This is the place I was going to visit." She handed the envelope to Subaru, and Kaiji leaned in to see it.

"Uhm…"

The guys looked at each other, and that was when one of their phones rang.

"Yes? What is it?"

It was Subaru's phone which rang, and he answered it, while Kaiji was making sure about their surrounding for any kind of danger. Until Subaru's voice distracted Kaiji's concentration.

"What did you just say?! How can her apartment be-?… Okay, take them to the resident. We are heading over there now." After the conversation ended, he faced Kaiji and gave vague information from the conversation. "Kaiji, seems like they are more serious than I thought."

Not sure of what was going on, Ai just followed their orders and followed them to the "resident" that they always mentioned once in a while.

* * *

_At the same time at Ai's and her friends' house:_

"Sure, we will make sure to take them over to the resident."

Mizuki ended the call with Subaru after he stopped the culprit after he broke into the house, when Ellen, Mimiko, Ana and Vivian were still at home. Vivian and Mimiko were speechless, Ana was shivering, and Ellen just couldn't understand what was going on.

"Uhm… Just what is going on? Just when he broke in, he asked about where Ai's room is. Is there something going on? Is there something that made her involved?" Ellen couldn't sit still, so she asked these questions to figure out everything for herself.

"You will get more information if you follow us. We are here after we got a notice from a certain person. And since you were also involved now, I think it is better that all of you just follow us to a safer place. Also don't worry, we're bodyguards." Sora said this with a smile to reassure everyone. He spotted that Ana was still shivering and went to her. "Everything is okay now, Ana, you are in safe hands now." He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down from shivering.

"Well, we better move on to the resident now after we hand this culprit over to the Public Safety officers," said Mizuki after he took a fast glance around the house to note for later reference.

"And we know at least that Ai is safe after she got attacked." Sora said this in a low voice, and Vivian managed to hear what he just said.

"What do you mean Ai got attacked? Is there something you guys know that we don't know about her?" In a strict voice, Vivian bombarded these questions against the two bodyguards.

"Please calm down. So far we know, is that we got a mission to protect her from danger. For more detailed information, you have to wait until we have reached to a safer place than here.

After Vivian got somehow convinced, they made their way to the resident by cars and arrived before Ai arrived.

"Ai! Are you alright? We heard what just happened to you."

Ellen, Ana, Mimiko and Vivian came running toward Ai the moment she entered through the door.

"You guys… Why are you here?" Ai asked this as her eyes widened. That was also when she understood that the threat she got was definitely not a joke anymore.

"Your house was broken in by one of the men who also just attacked you." Subaru said this behind Ai. "And you will get more information after Chief gets back from his duty for Mr. Takizawa, because Mr. Takizawa would like to have a word with you, Ai."

Probably everyone got satisfied that they would get information later on; they decided to wait until they finally understand the situation around them.


	6. Chapter 05

**A/N: First of all...I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SERIES IN MONTHS! After last update, I got REALLY busy with university. It was basically exams every months, and during Xmas, I traveled away from country for vacation with a friend of mine. I will still be busy now until early May. As an apologize, I will update this and post a one-shot which I wrote and already posted it on tumblr. A Kaiji one-shot :)**

**As it is also in the celebration, HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR! Some countries are already on the day itself already, but I still have to wait for tomorrow to be on the day itself orz**

**Now it's the time to read the new update of the series! Do enjoy and leave a comment or two about any improving or any suggestions. I'm kinda in a writer's block for chapter 9...**

**Disclaimer: The bodyguard do not belong to me. They are under authorities of Voltage Inc. The only thing I own is my OCs and the setting.**

* * *

Chapter 05:

While they were waiting for the arrival of Mr. Takizawa and Daichi, Ai, Ellen, Ana, Mimiko and Vivian sat around a table nearby in a guest room, while the bodyguards stood outside the room they were staying at the moment, and talked and discussed typical girls talk.

"Say, girls, so far we have met, there are four bodyguards now. Who is your type?" Mimiko started the discussion with this question out of the blue.

"Mimiko… since you started this discussion, so you should start off who is your type," said Vivian and everyone beside Mimiko nodded.

"You have to be kidding with me, Vivian, why should I start when you're the oldest among us? But I don't care now… The guy who gave us the last information before we entered here is totally my type."

"Oh, you mean Subaru? The guy with red tie…" said Ai to confirm that it was him Mimiko was talking about.

"What, Ai, you know his name?"

"Well…he was one of those who rescued me from the attack earlier, together with this guy named Kaiji, the dark hair guy."

"Hm~ Seems like Ai has her eyes on this Kaiji guy." As Ellen said this, everyone's eyes looked at Ai.

"What?! No, it's not like that! I just thought he somehow looked familiar. But I can't just confirm it if it is, since my mind has been saying that I actually know him."

"Are you sure? This is the very first time you come to Japan, right? So how it is possible you know him?" Ana asked Ai as she looked a bit confused.

"But then it means that you actually like him." Ellen, who hadn't spoken until now, started to say things that made nonsense to them. "ALSO… Sora is probably Ana's type, and Mizuki is probably Vivian's type, right?"

Because of what Ellen just said to them, none of them could say anything back, Ana and Vivian blushed slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Both them screamed out while still blushing.

They were starting to joke arguing a bit, but then continue talking about the guys how they looked, how handsome they are, and what ifs, a typically girls talk. But they didn't realize that somebody could hear their talking.

_At the same time – outside of the room the girls were waiting:_

The guys were standing outside to stand guard, just in case something would happen here and now. But they overheard what the girls were talking, because they were somehow loud enough that people the room could hear them.

"It is kind of… um… embarrassing to listen to girls talk when we are standing guard outside here," muttered Sora and didn't know where to look, so he ended up looking down at the floor while blushing.

"Yeah, it sure does. And here they are talking about things like who matches with whom." Mizuki said with laughter and look straight at Kaiji. "But… Kaiji, what is the meaning with what Ai just said? I thought you guys known each other since you guys were small."

"I don't know either. When I first saw her after we saved her, she looked at me as if we are strangers. But then, her eyes said as if she had seen me somewhere." He said as his shoulders slumped, and tried to connect what happened with information he had so far.

While the guys were still listening to the talk between girls and would blush lightly once in a while, Mr. Takizawa and Daichi came back from their trip, and summoned everyone to Mr. Takizawa's office.

"I'm really sorry that I arrive late while you have to wait for me. And Ai, I'm really sorry to put you in danger." Mr. Takizawa said this after everyone assembled in his office, and bowed down to Ai. All of the girls beside Ai didn't understand what was going on now, and the bodyguards had their eyes widen.

"No, please don't say that, because I was also on my way to visit you, um, Mr. Takizawa." Ai was unsure how to call him, whether to call him "father" or Mr. Takizawa.

"Wha-?! Ai! You're kidding, right? It's your father, so why being so formal?" Kaiji was shock how Ai spoke to Mr. Takizawa so formal.

"Kaiji, it is fine. Ai, I assume you wanted to come here to understand more about yourself, right?"

"Yes. I only got some information from my parents who I have lived with, that my real parents are still alive. But they didn't tell me any kind of reason why I was adopted away."

"Ai… I think it will be better if you talk about this alone with him, so we wait outside." Vivian, who sensed the atmosphere started to get heavy, voiced out to settle everything right.

"No, it will be alright that everyone listens to this. Because I didn't expect that the attacker would start this soon," said Mr. Takizawa, and took a look at everyone before started to talk. "Ai, you don't know about this since you still have amnesia. You lost your memories after we were involved in a car accident. Your mother and I also got injured, but not too heavy. As for you, you hit your head during the collision. At that time, we were threatened to hand over some value information. The information is still well hidden, because Ai, do you still have the key-necklace you were given by Mr. Sakurai?"

Ai looked a bit confused at first, but remembered that she still had it because she wore it. She took the key out, and then looked at her "father" to confirm if this was what he was talking about.

"Yes, that is the one. We took the chance we had to adopt her away, because Ai was always the one who kept the key and the key itself. What I mean by it is that her fingerprint is the key. This is why they plan on kidnapping her and keep her. So to keep her safe, and that she didn't had any bad memories, we entrusted her to Sakurai-family, our only trusted family alliance."

The bodyguards were shocked to learn the truth, and Kaiji was the one who was most shocked. To hear that Ai having amnesia meant that there was none memories of them hanging out when they were small. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and didn't want to.

After the whole information from the past and the information from present, Mr. Takizawa requested that every bodyguard are to be assigned to protect one of the girls. Because the group, who currently started their activities again, they wanted to involve people around Ai too. To do so, they all went to a different room, the meeting room which was a few doors away from the room the girls had to wait in, to discuss their protection details.

Right before Kaiji was about to leave the office, Mr. Takizawa asked Kaiji to stay and discuss about something personal. Daichi took the sign and led everyone to a different room while waiting for Kaiji to return.

"Kaiji, I know this came out as a shock for you, because I have heard a lot about you from her when you two were small, which is why now I ask you this, as her father and not your boss. Please take care of her. You know her better, and I hope that her memories will one day come back. As I know you also know yourself, that her memories are to return and that there won't be any barrier between you two."

Kaiji didn't know what to say back, because every word Mr. Takizawa said were true. He wanted her memories to return, so that it would be easier to talk with her again. He bowed toward him as he accepted and marked his words that he would protect her no matter what happen. He also said that he haven't said anything about wanting Kaiji to be her exclusive bodyguard to Daichi, and he will inform him about it later on.

When Kaiji arrived to the room where everyone was waiting, they started their discussion through the protection details to match each one schedule, both with university and their part-time job. Before they started to assign who to protect whom, they started their introduction with each other, though most of the bodyguards already know most basic information about the girls.

During the introduction for Kaiji, Ai's mind went somewhere else.

'_Kaiji…Akizuki… Why does his name sound so familiar? And he looks familiar too. I wonder why?'_

Her thought got interrupt when Mimiko tried to get her attention, because she noticed that Ai somehow looked like she had something in her mind. But she just said it was nothing special because she was thinking how thing will be now in the future.

"Now that we have gone through the details and introduction of each bodyguard, I will let the bodyguard to decide who to protect whom. So who wants to Miss Ai's assigned bodyguard?"

"I want to be her bodyguard."


	7. Chapter 06

**AN: Hello to those who still read this! Sorry for the long absence as I'm currently REALLY bus with university. And also since after new year I have gotten a part-time job. So my time writing the continuation will be far in the future, but I try to work on it maybe during classes at uni.**

**Also, there will also a new OC in the future story so there will be a different flow now. And that has made me thinking how to get this OC into the story so it doesn't seem to be really weird where this person suddenly pop up.**

**So have this one chapter as an apology from me, and I do hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSB, but only my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 06:

"I want to be her bodyguard."

The person who raised his opinion was Kaiji. All of the bodyguards looked at him with wide eyes, wondered why he wants to be her bodyguard and why did he raise his opinion faster than anyone. And the girls were surprised that Kaiji wanted to be Ai's bodyguard.

"Chief, you will be having a meeting with Mr. Takizawa after this meeting. He will explain more detailed information, because he wants to assign me as her exclusive bodyguard."

Daichi understood the message from Kaiji, and continued talking. "If you say so, Kaiji, then I will put you as her bodyguard. Then next, who wants to be Ana's bodyguard?"

The discussion continued on, and after they finished appointed the bodyguards to the girls and were on their way to the guest rooms, the girls were a few steps behind the guys and whispered about their bodyguards.

"You guys realized something, right," Ana whispered to the girls.

"Yeah, the guys had chosen us just like we had the discussion earlier before we met Ai's father. Do you guys think this is coincidence that the guys had chosen us just like that? Well, beside Ai's bodyguard though," answer Mimiko in whisper.

"I don't think so. There's nothing like coincidence, unless they actually stood outside our room when we were waiting." Ai said this in a loud voice, and this made the guys beside Daichi twitch their shoulders a bit which only Ai saw this and smiled. Because she actually did this on purpose to see their reaction. "So I guessed right, huh?"

Subaru stopped walking and turned around to face the girls. He wasn't the least glad with the tone Ai said that she guessed right, and talked back to her.

"It's not our fault that you guys were loud that could make the whole world hear your discussion about us."

"You know that it is very rude for a guy, or guys in this situation, to actually listening other people's discussing, even you are a bodyguard?" Ai said this to Subaru with a bit harsher tone, but Kaiji asked her one thing that made him realize something.

"But how come you know that we were outside your room? It is impossible for you guys to hear us when we were really quiet."

"Huh? Well…I could sense that someone or somebody was outside the room, but I wasn't sure how many there was out there."

Ai said this so bluntly that it made Vivian and Mimiko questioned her too.

"Then it means that at home when I was going to call for you that dinner was ready, you could tell that someone outside your room?"

"Huh? Yeah. It has been like that since I was small, as far as I can remember."

'So she still has that ability even though she lost her memories…,' Kaiji thought while having a distant between him and her while the others were talking to the girls. 'But there is something about her eyes that tell me she still somehow recognize me. So there are still chances that her memories will return.'

"Akizuki?"

A sweet and concerned voice interrupted his thought and when he looked where the voice came from, he saw Ai looked a bit worried for some reason.

She had managed to sneak out of the discussion and went up to Kaiji because there were a few questions she wanted to ask him, and without having him notice her sneaking up to him.

"Is it okay that I ask you about something? Because there are many things that make me wonder after I met you."

"Sure. And you can call me for Kaiji, no need for formalities. The same go for the other guys, as we are going to hang out pretty much closely than being strangers. Pretty much like 24/7." He said with a smile to hide his worries about her, and took his hand and patted her head.

"It seems like either Ai or Kaiji has made the first move already!"

Mimiko, who just noticed that Ai wasn't around them and saw that she was with Kaiji, teased them and made the rest of the gang, turned their faces to them. This made Ai and Kaiji distancing them, but Ai blushed slightly even though she didn't know why, and Kaiji looked at her with surprise at why she blushed.

"What? They made the move already?!" Sora and Ana screamed with surprise at the same time, while Vivian and Ellen went straight to Ai, each hooked her arms and took her away to a room nearby and locked the door.

Subaru, Daichi and Kaiji looked stunned at how Vivian and Ellen just took Ai away from them, Ana and Sora were still talking somehow happily about the situation, while Mimiko and Mizuki understood the while situation. But then it all ended up in a heavy silent.

"Just what happened?"

It was Daichi who broke the silent, and Mimiko answered him with confidence.

"It is nothing to worry about, but since most of the guys already heard the girls' talk while we were waiting for you, Daichi, and Mr. Takizawa to come back, we didn't manage to fish out any information from Ai. So now, she will be experiencing hell, as she is the youngest among us."

Subaru was about to speak up but stopped abruptly when he heard screaming came out from the room Vivian and Ellen dragged Ai in to. Everyone went silent as they could only listen to the screaming for help, but couldn't move to do anything. When the screaming finally died down a bit, Subaru began again to ask Mimiko what actually happened in there.

"It is something related to her dislikes. The punishment against her for this time, and from the screaming, I can guess it is tickle attack on her for now. There is a lot more under our sleeves, but it would be better that it is not being spoken." She answered him with a smirk, it made him uncomfortable which made him somewhat understood the situation, and he wouldn't ask about it any further.

They were silent and waited for them to get out of the room. When they saw the door finally opened, not sure for how long they stood there, only Vivian and Ellen went through the door and closed the door. The bodyguards weren't sure how to react to this, but Sonja and Ana just smiled as if nothing had happened. They stood there until Vivian and Ellen came up to them, and gave them a small and easy request.

"I think it is best that Ai rest up in that room now or we could have Kaiji to carry her to her room. But we think that you, Kaiji, carry her to her room. We don't want her to sleep at the floor, though she needs a lot of rest now," said Ellen when she faced Kaiji, "This week, she has worked more than necessary, and she nearly gets any rest. She woke up early to make our breakfast, left for classes, and then worked at her part-time job till late at night."

"And as for who made the dinner this week, it was between me and Ellen, as Mimiko and Ana are banned from going into the kitchen to make food. They almost blew up the kitchen, so we don't want anything like that ever happen again." Vivian said the last remark before the guys ask about who made the dinner.

Mizuki noticed something that wasn't correct about how Ai's schedule, but asked Kaiji to carry Ai to her room first and then asked the girls about something a student should have been doing. "But how does she doing her studies? You said that she went to her part-time job right after her classes, so there is barely any time for her to study."

This made the rest of the guys questioned themselves too. But they got the answer when Vivian answered them.

"She works with her study during eating breakfast, during working at her job as in during her breaks, and right after she came home. This only makes things worrying for us, since she only gets few hours of sleep before she wakes up to make our breakfast. So this is why we want her to rest as much as she can now. You can share this information to Kaiji afterwards when he comes back from carrying Ai to her room."

Kaiji carried Ai to her room while she seemed to be asleep. He was amazed how she is fast asleep now after all of the tickling she had been through. When he put her to her bed, unconsciously he whispered that he wished Ai will get her memories back.

'It is really sad that I'm the only one who has the memories of us two. I'm just glad that I got to see you again. But to think that you actually lost your memories and had to move out of country because of dangers, that news is really a shock for me. I hope that everything will calm down soon.' He thought when he went through the door of Ai's room and on his way back to the rest.

After he finally reached them, he got a fast and short summarize of Ai's condition for the week that was, and he understood why she was fast asleep when he went to carry her to her room.

"It was no wonder she would tire herself out, and she would break down if this is going to continue. But good thing that she finished to take cover-up shift for the person who was sick."

For the rest of the day, Ai kept sleeping until the next morning, while the other, beside Daichi who went to meet Mr. Takizawa to get more information about why Kaiji being Ai's exclusive bodyguard, were getting to know each other while discussing the schedule, things in common, about themselves, but Kaiji was away from them to clear his mind about things that had happened to Ai so far.


	8. Chapter 07

**AN:** Sorry for not updating this fic in a long time! I'm busy with my part-time work, studies, and also at home. Even more when I'm currently having a bit writers block for the continuation of this fic =_=" I know where I'm going with this, but the in between stories I want to write just won't let me do anything. And now that I have another addition of OC into the story, I might have to change the flow of the story a bit. Enough of my rambling and I hope you will enjoy this chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Sweet Bodyguard in any ways, and the belong to Voltage Inc. I only own the OCs and the setting.

* * *

Chapter 07:

It was morning the next day when Ai finally woke up. She looked around to an unknown surrounding around her, and jumped out of her bed and wondered how she got here when she remembered that her tiredness took over her at the room Vivian and Ellen took her to.

"I wonder if one of the guys carried me here." She said to herself in whisper and when she looked around her room, she felt that the room was somehow familiar but she knew that this was the first time she seen this room, after she lost her memories. "I guess this room used to be my room. But now I have to get up, because I think I have created enough trouble already."

The very moment she took a step away from her bed, she felt that someone is outside her room and started to speak up. "You can just come in. No need to knock."

The person who entered to her room was Kaiji, who was surprised that she knew he was outside, and Ai was surprise to see that it was Kaiji.

"So your sensing is on just right after you wake up, that's still amazing. But…" Kaiji trailed off when he noticed Ai looked surprised at him. "Ai… Is something wrong? Or is there something about me that is amazing?"

Ai snapped out of her thoughts and started to talk, but not one word left her mouth. She didn't know why she was speechless now. But one thing for sure, she felt the familiar warmth inside her chest which she had felt somewhere before. Before she could say anything to Kaiji, he started to talk.

"Ai… Are you sleeping now with your eyes open?" He knew that he was only teasing her and thought probably she would say something back, but to his surprise, she actually hit him at his arm and blushed.

'I wonder why she is blushing. It happened ever since we first met each other after so many years…,' thought Kaiji, but relay the message he purposely should actually do. "The breakfast is ready soon, so get ready to the dining ro-. That's right. You don't know where it is."

"Huh? Isn't the dining room at the first floor, at the end of the hall way and it is near the garden? Wait, what?" To her surprise, the word came out of her mouth smoothly, as this also surprised Kaiji.

"Ai, have you regained you memories?" He had to admit that he is afraid, but he needed to confirm this.

"I'm not sure. But I do feel that this room is familiar, also I feel that this room is actually mine before I lost my memories and moved away. Oh! And I will get ready for breakfast soon, only if you leave my… um… the room, so that I can change my clothes."

Kaiji did as Ai said to him and blushed slightly. Instead of going to the dining room to inform the rest, he stood outside and a bit far away from her room so he could wait to follow her, the only way to confirm his suspicion. But also far enough o she wouldn't be able to sense his presence.

In the dining room, Mimiko and Ana were waiting for the rest together with Subaru and Sora. During the waiting, the girls were whispering about something with each other, and this made Subaru voiced his thoughts as he couldn't bare it anymore.

"You two, if you want to talk, just talk normally and acts as if we're not here." His voice was a bit annoyed, but it also annoyed that the girls only whispering with each other.

"Subaru, it can't be helped. They only got to know us yesterday, even though we had a 'get-to-know-your-partner' talk with each other." Sora tried to calm Subaru down, when the door started to open. It was Ellen, Vivian, Mizuki and Daichi.

"I guess we girls can finally talk loud now, as Mr. All-Mighty was about to be really annoyed at us." Mimiko said as she sent Subaru a teasing glare which only made him more annoyed than before.

"I know what we can talk about. Ai and Kaiji will be the theme for our talking." Ellen happily said this when she and Vivian took their seat around the table, and the rest of the girls nodded to the idea.

"Now this will be interesting to listen to. It's not any kind of daily thing that happens every day." Mizuki chuckled as he said this, and Sora was agreeing about this with Mizuki. While Daichi and Subaru wanted to avoid it. They were standing by the door, but were still able to hear the girls' conversation.

"Do you think Ai actually like Kaiji before she lost her memories?" Ana asked this question bluntly.

The rest of the girls thought carefully and realized that Ai had only refused the guy's confessions and never fell in love. But there were still questions about how she still fell in love for someone she didn't remember about.

"Do you really think so? Ai doesn't even remember about Kaiji, and Kaiji definitely remember everything about her before she moved to Norway. But there is something about her eyes…," said Vivian, but her voice ended up as a whisper.

Before they could continue their discussion, a woman, around her 40s, came in through the door. The bodyguards straightened up and greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Takizawa," said Daichi with a serious face, and then gave her small smile before he continued. "I hope you had a wonderful day yesterday over at Miss Nakamaru's house."

The girls reacted a bit when they heard the woman is someone from the Takizawa family. They were silent so they could catch what the bodyguard and the mistress are talking about.

"Of course I did, Katsuragi. And… are these girls Tatsuya talked about to me yesterday while I was away?"

"Yes, Mrs. Takizawa. Also… Miss Ai is supposed to be here-"

Before Daichi could finish his talk to Mrs. Takizawa, Ai entered through the door alone. When Mrs. Takizawa saw Ai, her eyes went lit up and ran up to her to give her a hug.

"M-Mom?"

The word that left Ai's mouth made everyone in the room surprised and looked at her. But to be able to confirm this, Sora started to ask her carefully, and about something he noticed since her arrival.

"Ai, do you remember her? Have you finally regained your memories? And… where is Kaiji? Isn't he supposed to guide you here to the dining room?"

"Eh? No, I haven't regained any of my memories. But somewhere in my mind-"

"-somewhere in her mind still remains the memories," said Kaiji by the door. "I actually hid far behind her to confirm my suspicion. And my suspicion seems to hit the target. She managed to get here without me; she said the room she slept in seems to be very familiar as if it was her room before she lost her memories; and her eyes are telling that she still has the consciousness with her body language."

"Then let us try if she still remembers one more thing." Daichi said with a concerned voice. "We may say that you may remember, but not sure. So please go to the garden. This is something Mr. Takizawa wants to try out."

Ai was a bit confused of what's going on, but she followed Daichi and the rest of the bodyguard out to the garden behind the house, and rest of the girls followed behind Ai. When she came out, she saw a small house that would fit for any house pet. The moment all of them arrived, a gold-brown golden retriever began to dash out and jumped toward Ai.

"MIK-!"

Before Ai could finish saying the dog's name, she felt the impact from Miki, the dog, and was about to fall. But gladly, Kaiji stood behind her and catch her so she won't fall. They were surprised, not of the fact that Miki remembers Ai, but the fact that Ai remembers Miki.

"Ai, have Hideaki and Yuuko ever told you about Miki? Sorry, I meant Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai."

A voice from behind them asked Ai. The voice belonged to Tatsuya, Mr. Takizawa, and beside him was Mrs. Takizawa smiling at them.

"We are sorry if we pressuring you with questions about your lost memories. I know this is supposed to be testing your memories after you settled a bit, but then who could have thought that you remember only Miki and none of us."

"It is okay, Mr. Takiza-, I mean, dad. I will use my time now to try and remember whatever I can, because I don't want everyone to worry about me just because I have lost my memories," Ai said with a smile to assure everyone that they didn't need to worry about her. Before she could continue to say something, her phone began to ring and the name that was shown on the screen was Koki.

"Hello? Ai speaking here, is something wrong?"

"Ai, I need your help at the store," said Koki through the phone, "Satoshi just called in and said he got a cold so he won't be able to help in the kitchen."

"Koki, you got to be kidding with me. You know already that I already worked a lot of shifts during this week, and now you ask for a shift right now?" Ai said to Koki as she was about to snap at him but had to remain calm, because she didn't want to let her parents nor the bodyguards see her angry. "If you want me to step in right now, you better have the ingredients and necessary utensils for the orders that need to be finished in five hours. Also make another batch with the same necessary on the other bench, because that will be for orders after those five hours."

While Ai was talking in the phone with Koki, the bodyguards asked Ellen and Vivian what Ai was talking about. They were stunned that her tone could be really different when she was talking about work.

"We know that she is working at a bakery, but what about all of you girls?" Subaru asked to take a note inside his head, only to be sure how and when they will be able to protect the girls.

"I work at a clothing shop in Shibuya, Ana is working at a book store, Ellen is working at maid cafe, and Mimiko is a trainee for our campus tennis team," said Vivian as she had to take up her phone to message some of her colleague at work that she would be late for work.

"What?! Ellen works at a maid cafe?" The guys were screaming when they heard this, but couldn't continue as Ai started to scream to them and was about to dash away.

"I'm sorry, guys! I need to go to work now! There's an emergency at Koki's place."

All of the bodyguards were looking stunned of what just happened until Mimiko spoke up to break the silence between them with a sigh.

"Kaiji... you're supposed to be her bodyguard, right? It's better that you begin to run after her now, because she is a fast runner when it comes to stuff like running away or when she is in rush."

"What? Why didn't you say so when she was still talking on the phone?" Kaiji screamed to as he made a mad dash after Ai.

After a while when Kaiji has left for Ai, the rest started to go their own ways. Ai's parents had long gone away inside to the house and the girls went into the house to get ready for their shift at work, beside Mimiko, because she didn't have any training scheduled for Sundays.

Too much of everyone's surprise, none of the girls' job fit in to their image. Ellen was working as a maid at a maid/butler cafe, Ana as a clerk at a bookstore, Vivian also as a clerk but at a clothing store.


End file.
